Wake Me Up
by slightlyanonymous
Summary: Draco plays the piano and sings for the first time in years. Who is his inspiration? Our little Gryffindor hero, of course! Based on the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran.
1. Wake Me Up

"You know what I haven't heard in a while?"

Draco lifted his head from his Arithmancy homework to watch Pansy absently flip through an old issue of Witch Weekly one of the other eighth years left in the common room. When a moment passed and seemed like she wasn't going to finish her statement, Draco sighed, "What, Pansy?"

She threw the magazine on the table in front of her, and looked at him. "You play."

"Yeah, you used to play all the time," Blaise agreed from his spot in front of the fireplace.

"Well, if you look around, there isn't exactly a piano in here, is there?" Draco grumbled, and went back to his homework.

"You could always transfigure one," a voice came from the stairs. Draco looked up to see Granger and Weasley making their way to an unoccupied couch.

"You might be the only one able to pull that off, Granger," Blaise said, awe in his voice. Weasley pulled Granger closer to him as Blaise went and sat next to her. Blaise had the biggest crush on the witch, and it was obvious. Not very Slytherin, in Draco's opinion.

"I could try, if you want," Granger offered as she patted the red head's knee.

"Even if you do manage to transfigure one, it doesn't mean I'm going to play," Draco sneered and ducked his head back down.

"Oh, come on, Draco, when Blaise said you used to play all the time, he wasn't exaggerating. You really did used to play _all the time_," Pansy whined. "In the middle of the night, in the morning before breakfast, during parties, when we had hangovers from said parties and were about to hex the shite out of you, you would play. And now, when we actually want you to play and maybe sing us a song, you won't."

"No, I won't, because I am not here for your entertainment," Draco said with a glare that touched on everyone. "Now I need to finish my homework, the same homework you should be doing, darling Pansy," he drawled.

"You know I only took Arithmancy because of you, dear."

"That's really not academically wise, Pansy."

"I said I took it because of him, not that I'm shite at it, Granger."

Draco tuned out the girls, and tried to focus on his homework. Now that they brought it up, Draco really did want to play. The last time he played was right before he got the task from the Dark Lord. He was even finishing up a song when his father came to take him to be inducted.

"Draco!" A shrill voice interrupted his musings. He glared up at Pansy.

"What do you want? I'm—"

"You're not doing homework. None of those problems require you to think that hard," Pansy said with a smug smile. "Blaise has been trying to get your attention." Draco turned his glare towards the dark man.

"Have you been writing songs?"

Draco sighed. "I don't write songs."

"Whatever, all those little ditties you would come up with when you looked around the room. Those."

"Yes, I'm very partial to the one you came up with about Millicent and her crush on Nott," Pansy said with an evil smirk.

"I think the one about Potter was the best," Blaise said, making Draco groan inwardly.

"You wrote a song about Harry?" Granger's disbelieving voice was louder than Draco would have liked.

"You wrote a song about me?"

Draco's heart started pounding, and his stomach twisted, just from the sound of that voice. Draco took a deep breath before turning around to the person behind him who was standing so close; he could feel the body heat rolling off in waves and smell the green apple shampoo the person used every morning.

"Just about how much I hate you," Draco drawled as he met the Killing Curse green eyes.

"Of course it was. You wouldn't have written it if it wasn't," Potter smirked and sat on an unoccupied chair right across from Draco.

"I forgot about that one," Pansy laughed. "How did it go?"

"_Oh, Potter,_" Blaise started singing, making Draco cringe and avoid looking at the man across from him. "_Your hair is terrible, your face is unbearable—_"

"_You should take a knife to your head! Oh, wait. Looks like you already have!_" Pansy joined in, drawing out the last note before bursting into giggles. "Gods, that one really was the best."

"That's actually not bad." Draco heard Potter chuckle and his eyes shot up to Potter's. They were light with amusement, and Draco let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. As long as he wasn't offended by something that Draco made up in fifth year, that's fine.

"There you go, Draco! You have Potter's seal of approval. Now Granger can transfigure that piano and you can play us a song," Blaise said with a hopeful tone to his voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know, I meant it when I said I wasn't here for your entertainment."

"Please, Draco?" Pansy whined, her voice pitchy.

"Begging, Pansy?" Draco said with an incredulous look towards her.

"Please, please, please? _Please?_" She begged, crawling towards him on her knees, her hands folded and tucked under her chin. Draco leaned away from her and sneered, very much aware of the laughing from the others around him, especially the deep chuckling that always sent shivers down his spine.

"Merlin's balls, Pansy! Get off your knees, scavenge up some dignity, and act like a Slytherin, for Salazar's sake!"

"Only if you play a song," she whined, her wide eyes growing bigger and bottom lip sticking out more.

"Good grief, fine! Just go away!" He shooed her away with a flop of his hand, and made a show of slowly putting away his homework. When he had carefully placed his bag in the chair beside him, he turned to Granger. "If you will, Granger."

With another pat to the ginger's knee, Granger stood and walked towards Draco's table. She raised her wand, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to focus on the table. Her brow furrowed, and the tip of a pink tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

Draco felt the table beside him shiver. He watched as it expanded to the shape of a grand piano, and gave a small absent smile at the sight of it. No matter how much he would deny it, he truly did love playing.

The piano stilled, and Draco sat up straight as he uncovered the shiny black and white keys. He lovingly stroked them before realizing just how long it had been since he had last played.

"I haven't played the piano since fifth year, so I might be a bit rusty," Draco mumbled.

"Why'd you stop?" Weasley asked, his face set in confusion. Draco sneered at him.

"I was preoccupied," he growled. Weasley opened his mouth so say something else, but he noticed the pointed looks the others were giving him. Realization crossed his face, and he muttered, "Oh."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him before looking around the common room to find inspiration. Two Hufflepuffs were sitting on the windowsill, heads huddled close together. Nothing came to him. Other than them, the room was empty.

Draco's gaze stopped on Granger and Weasley. No, that would be too obvious. Pansy stared at him, waiting for him to find what she knew he was looking for. Blaise looked eager, and a tad impatient, for Draco to start.

Draco's eyes shifted to the last of the group, quickly shooting down to his hands on the keys before he was sucked into the green abyss. Inspiration hit him like a herd of hippogriffs. A slow smirk spread his lips as he moved his hands to the right keys to make the notes he wanted.

A long soft note floated through the room and faded before Draco tapped the same keys again, waiting until he couldn't hear it anymore before doing it again.

"_I should ink my skin with your name_," He moved his hands slightly to the right, towards the keys that make higher notes. "_And take my passport out again, and just replace it_," He moved back to the left to the other keys with the lower sounding notes.

"_You see, I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle_," Draco smirked, and began alternating the higher and lower notes without changing the slow pace of the song. "_And I should run you a hot bath, and fill it up with bubbles_," He moved his hands to make different notes, with high and low tones.

"_Because maybe you're lovable, and maybe you're my snowflake, and your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter. I'll hold you in a cold place_," the pace of the notes sped up as Draco closed his eyes. "_And you should never cut your hair, because I love the way you flick it off your shoulder. Mmm_," Draco smiled. "_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up_."

Draco paused before continuing the song, barely thinking of the next thing to sing or the next note to play. "_And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me? Would you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?_" Draco laughed as he sang, "_And I know you love _Shrek_, because we watched it twelve times, but maybe you're hoping for a fairytale, too. And if your DVD breaks today, you should have got a VCR, because I've never owned a BluRay, true say_," Draco heard confused laughs over the notes. "_And now I've always been shit at computer games, and your cousin always beats me_," Draco laughed himself. "_And if I lost, I'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV, and then you'd laugh at me and be asking me if I'm gonna' be home next week, and then you'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep, and flutter eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets_," Draco smiled again. "_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

"_And I think you hate the smell of smoke, you were trying to get me to stop_," Draco ignored Pansy's indignant 'you should.' "_You drink as much as me, and I get drunk a lot_," Draco laughed with the others. "_So I'll take you to the beach, and walk along the sand, and I'll make you a heart pendant with a pebble held in my hand. And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is, and now a piece of me is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be and rests peacefully, so you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours, now. Against yours, now_," Draco sighed, and bit his lip before continuing, fastening the pace of the notes a bit more.

"_Because maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. Well, maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up, oh-oh_," Draco looked up, straight into those green eyes that he knew would be staring at him, seeing slight amusement, happiness, and love in the depths. "_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all. So I hope you liked it. I got the idea when I was on the ferry going over to the place I'm staying for a couple months. It's based on the song Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. I'm actually thinking about continuing and writing little stories about Draco and Harry playing video games with Dudley, or them going to the beach and Draco making that heart pendant. But yeah, reviews and favorites are great; I will be your best friend if you do.**

**Oh, yes! To my followers who are reading Schizo, I am really sorry I haven't updated. I'm pretty busy with work. As I said, I moved to a new place that, not only is across the North American continent from my home, but is also on an island. Also, I work almost 9 hours a day, so it's really taken a toll on my writing. But I promise I will not be one of those writers who stop writing out of the blue. I am quite addicted to this website, so it would be hard for me to forget with a near constant reminder.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, or Pansy Parkinson. Or those two Hufflepuffs in the window. Or Hogwarts. Or Ed Sheeran. Dang.**


	2. I Should Ink My Skin With Your Name

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yes, my love?" Draco smirked as he felt Harry smile into his neck.

"Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?"

Draco's smirk disappeared as his eyes flickered to his left arm. No, he hadn't thought about getting a tattoo, because he already had one, though Harry would disagree and say that the Dark Mark wasn't a tattoo. Draco can just hear him say it now. _That Mark isn't a tattoo; it's a scar from a sadistic madman._ But isn't that what tattoos are? It's colored scar tissue, and it's permanent.

"Have you?" Draco decided to say. He didn't want to tell Harry about his doubts just yet. He knew there was a reason the man brought up the topic.

"Lately, yes." Harry lifted his head to look at Draco. He wanted to see the facial expressions the man made, because although Draco had no problem telling his opinion on subjects, he tended not to tell his whole opinion. Draco's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the ceiling. Harry could just see the cogs in his brain whirring, going overtime and letting him over think everything.

"What would you get?" Draco said when he finally noticed Harry watching him. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Probably something obvious, like a phoenix," he sighed and dropped his head down to kiss Draco's shoulder. "Or maybe a dragon." That was what he was really thinking about getting: a dragon on his back with the wings spread out and going down his arms. But, he wouldn't get it if Draco didn't want him to.

Draco smirked as he got what Harry was suggesting. "If you're getting a dragon, what would I get?" The smile that stretched across Harry's face looked like it hurt.

"You could get a lion," Harry recommended. Draco scrunched his nose. He didn't really want the Gryffindor mascot on his body.

"I'll just get your name tattooed on my forehead," Draco said. "It'll be easier to explain."

"Oh, right, because saying 'Dragon' and 'Lion' are pet names is way too hard," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. Draco was nodding, but trying to conceal a smile. Harry lifted a hand to trace the skin on Draco's forehead. "If lost, return to Harry Potter," he murmured.

Draco took the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the tips of each finger. He pulled Harry closer to bring their lips together.

"Property of Harry Potter," he whispered, and kissed Harry once more.


	3. Take My Passport Out Again

"Do you want to take this?"

Draco turned around at Harry's voice. The dark haired man was holding a book; Draco had to squint to read the title. _Moste Potente Potions_.

"No, just leave it here," Draco said with a small smile. Harry nodded and turned around, leaving Draco to stare at his backside. If only Harry would let them take a break…

"Stop staring at my ass, Draco." Draco jumped at Harry's voice.

"How do you do that?" Harry always knew when Draco was looking at him. Whether it was from across the Great Hall or across the potions cupboard, Harry would always turn around or look up when Draco looked at him. Then they would share a small smile or a wink and go back to their business.

Harry faced him. "I can feel your eyes on me. I mean, I can always feel someone staring at me, but your stare is different. It's warm while everybody else's just makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. And just then, there was a very warm feeling on my ass," Harry said with a smirk. "Now hurry up so we can get to what you were thinking."

Shaking his head, Draco turned around. His boyfriend was weird. Amazing and wonderful, but weird, and Draco loved him. He was very certain Harry loved him back, or else Draco wouldn't be moving in with him once they graduated from Hogwarts.

It was now Easter holidays, and they were spending it together at Malfoy Manor with Draco's mother. She was the only one who knew about their relationship, which will be a problem once Granger and Weasley find out who the fourth roommate in Grimmauld Place will be. Draco wasn't worried, though; he knew Harry would tell them before then.

"Good Godric, Draco!"

Draco turned to Harry. "What? I wasn't staring at your ass, if that's what you're going to yell at me for," Draco said indignantly.

"No," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Is this your passport?" He held out a small red book.

"Yes?" Draco crossed his room to stand in front of Harry, who was flipping through the book with his mouth open. "What about it?"

"It's so full. I thought the Dursley's traveled a lot, but Merlin, you top them." He flipped to a random page and looked at the markings. He recognized the name of one of the places, and pointed to the stamp. "I've been there."

"You've been to the Black Forest?"

"The year we took off to find Horcruxes," Harry nodded. "We camped there for maybe two weeks until we saw a group of Snatchers walk by, then we packed up and moved," he said as he flipped more pages. "All I could remember was it was freezing and no matter how many warming charms and Muggle heaters we put up, our noses were running and our toes were numb." Harry started laughing, startling Draco. "This one night, Hermione kicked us out of the tent so she could take a bath and clean up. We came back an hour later, and there were little ice bits in her hair."

Draco laughed with Harry. He could just imagine the look on Granger's face when she saw the ice clinging to her hair.

Harry sniffed. "Don't tell Hermione I laughed at that. She didn't take it well then; she most definitely won't take it well now."

"What, she hexed you?" Draco asked.

"Oh no, she screamed and threatened us, and that was enough. Good thing there were silencing charms around the tent. Although, if any Snatchers heard her, I'd be willing to bet they would be running away as well."

Draco chuckled. He remembered the one time he was yelled at by Hermione Granger in third year, and he made careful not to be on the other end of her rants. Or her flying fists, for that matter. Though, it never did stop him from laughing at those unfortunate enough to cross her.

Harry flipped through the passport pages once more before handing it to Draco. Draco stared at the booklet in his hands. He knew Harry hadn't traveled much, and wherever he did go, it wasn't on vacation. Draco was sure that any memories Harry had made traveling, they weren't pleasant.

Draco grabbed Harry's waist as he started to walk away. He wrapped his arms around, and began kissing the smooth column of skin at Harry's neck. The dark haired man started to protest, but Draco shushed him.

"What do you say to me throwing this old passport out," he said as he held up the book and throwing it in the direction of the trash pile. "And getting a completely new one?"

"Alright," Harry hesitated.

"And, maybe get you one as well."

"Okay." You could hear Harry's grin in his voice.

"And then, we can go everywhere and anywhere, and fill up our passports together," Draco finished, his sentence punctuated by another kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry turned around in Draco's arms. He brought his own arms up around Draco's neck, and pulled the slightly taller man down to meet his lips.

"I'd like that very much," Harry whispered against Draco's lips, and kissed him once more.


	4. Where My Fourth Finger Meets My Knuckle

"Ron is going to propose to Hermione."

Draco lifted his head to look over at Harry's bed. It didn't help any seeing as the only light that came in their dorm room was through the small crack under the bedroom door. He plopped his head back down.

"Well, it's about time," Draco mumbled. "They bicker like an old married couple already."

Harry didn't respond. Draco rolled onto his side to face the darkness Harry's bed was hiding in. Draco hated when all the lights were turned off. He couldn't see Harry or his green eyes or his messy hair.

"Did it surprise you?" Draco whispered. He thought it was obvious they were going to end up together.

"No, I just—I don't know," Harry whispered back. "I guess I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. They've been together for only seven months."

"But, they've known each other for seven years, Harry."

"I know, but it's just…" Harry trailed off. Draco was about to ask when Harry finished his thoughts. "I guess it did surprise me when Ron asked me to go ring shopping with him. It just seems so out of the blue."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. Either Harry was oblivious or he really was as daft as Draco had always said he was all these years. Though, when Draco thought back to all the times he saw the happy couple with Harry, the man constantly had a sort of sullen expression. He would be distracted and quiet, keeping to himself, and if you asked him a question, the answer would be short.

"Is the randomness of their engagement really what's on your mind?" Draco couldn't help but to think there was something else.

The silence told Draco everything. He was trying to think of something that could be bothering the hero when he heard it. A small sniffle came from the darkness. Coldness washed over Draco. Harry was crying.

"Harry?" Draco sat up and tilted his ear towards Harry's bed. He heard a shaky breath, and took that as his cue.

He threw off the sheets and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Wincing at the cold floorboards, he tiptoed across the room, taking great care not to bump into Harry's bed or nightstand. In the end, the care he took was not great enough. He slammed his knee into Harry's bed and cursed loudly.

"Draco?" Harry sniffled.

"Yeah, hey," Draco muttered as he felt around Harry's bed to make sure he wasn't about to sit on top of the man.

"What are you doing?" Draco felt Harry sit up and scoot away. Draco ran his hand along the bedclothes as he climbed up onto the bed. A hand grabbed his, and suddenly he was grateful for the shroud of darkness covering them. Harry wouldn't see his huge smile or his slight blush.

"Just coming to talk," he bluffed. He didn't want to come right out and say he'd heard Harry crying.

"Oh."

Draco frowned. Why did Harry seem so disappointed about him coming over? "I can go back to my own—"

"No!" Harry yelled, making Draco jump and lose his balance. He was almost toppling off the bed when Harry tugged the hand he was still holding, pulling the blond towards him. They froze, before laughing at themselves.

Draco felt Harry's breath fan over his face. It smelled like sweet peppermint, and sent shivers down his spine. It took him a while to notice that Harry was no longer laughing.

Lips crushed against Draco's, making his heart stall before shifting into overdrive. The fluttering in his stomach matched his racing heart, and he was light headed before the two lips suddenly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! Oh gods, I'm sorry. I've just been feeling so alone lately, and I-I really like you, and I—"

Draco silenced Harry with his mouth. He kissed Harry slowly and softly, savoring every moment, before building up courage and sweeping his tongue across the dark haired man's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth in a low moan, and Draco took advantage. He relished Harry's mouth, running over every crevice in Harry's teeth and the roof of his mouth before tangling his tongue with Harry's.

The sounds Harry was making… Gods, they gave Draco goosebumps. Draco took Harry's bottom lip between his teeth to nibble it, earning a whimper. He pressed a few soft kisses to soothe the bites before tilting his head and touching their foreheads together.

The two had gotten closer during their heated kisses. Draco could feel Harry's thigh between his, feel Harry's knee very close to brushing the very sensitive bit between his legs. And, he could almost feel Harry's very sensitive bit with his own knee. Harry's hands kept a smooth rhythm going up and down Draco's sides. Draco's hands were tangled in Harry's thick hair. Their chests were touching with every breath.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"Just don't ask me to marry you in seven months," Draco whispered back, earning a chuckle. He put his grinning lips to Harry's smile, and kissed him once more.


	5. Run You a Hot Bath

Draco felt like, to be frank, shit. Obviously, McGonagall's words saying to leave alone victims of the war went unheeded. Especially since people didn't believe he had been a victim of the war. They only saw the Dark Mark on his arm, not that he was forced to get it.

These people had taken it upon themselves to punish Draco. Some would just prank him or trip him in the hallways. Others, however, have resorted to hexes and curses. Those are the kind of people that cornered him today.

He was walking from the library to the common room to get some alone time with Harry before dinner when he was cornered on the third floor. They Petrified him, before going on to Stinging hexes, then finally, physically beating him. He healed the most he could, but was too tired to conjure a mirror to heal his face.

So that is how Draco walked into the common room: limping, eye red and swollen, blood flowing out of his nose, a split lip, and a hex mark on his forehead and neck. The people around the fire were laughing, so if Draco was quick enough, he might just get away without—

"Merlin's balls, Malfoy!"

Draco cursed Weasley a million times over in his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco wondered if it was possible for someone's heart to drop into their stomach and speed up. He turned to the owner of the confused and concerned voice, wanting to be anywhere else and in his boyfriend's arms at the same time.

Seeing Harry's shocked face made him want to do anything but keeping up appearances.

"Wha' da' hell do you 'dink happened, Scarhead?" he said reluctantly. The brief flash of hurt in Harry's eyes was enough to twist his insides. He turned away and started to walk towards his and Harry's bedroom when Harry spoke again.

"Wait, Malfoy!" Draco paused to look over his shoulder. "Let someone heal you."

"Do you 'dink I can'd heal myself?"

"No, I'm sure you're perfectly capable, but Healing charms are more effective when someone else casts them." Draco tried to keep his eyes down and away from Harry's green orbs, he really did, but he couldn't _not_ look. He met Harry's eyes, and saw the silent pleading.

"Okay," Draco muttered. He watched the corners of Harry's mouth quirk up, his green eyes lighten a bit, and his chest heave in a silent sigh of relief. "Well?"

"Oh, ah, I'm horrible at Healing charms," Harry said sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes, and began to turn away.

"Malfoy, come sit." Draco heard Granger's voice call out to him from the couch. She stood and waved her hand towards the seat that she had just vacated. Draco slowly shuffled to the couch. He smirked when Weasley quickly stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Draco plopped down and let out a groan.

"Okay, stay still," Granger said as she observed his face. "Right, it's going to be a cleaning charm first; your face is covered in blood." Draco nodded for her to go ahead. She pointed her wand at his face and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Draco waited for the tickle of a cleaning charm.

"_Episkey_."

Draco's nose righted itself with a crack.

"Fuck!" Draco cupped his nose with both hands as his eyes started tearing at the burning. "Gods, what the bloody fuck was that?!" Draco folded himself and pushed his hands into the cushion next to him with another groan. He heard Weasley laughing hysterically.

"Oh, stop. I needed you not to flinch, and you didn't, so quit your whining." Draco looked up at Granger. She had a no-nonsense look on her face, but Draco couldn't help but think that she looked a bit smug. "And, sit up; you're going to get blood on the couch."

Draco shot up from the couch and backed away from her. "Oh, fuck no, Granger, you bloody psycho!" He spun around and quickly ran to his and Harry's dorm. He could hear Weasley praising Granger about 'getting one over on Malfoy.'

Draco slammed the door and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. His ankle was smarting and all he could smell was the blood that was covering his mouth and chin.

"Draco?"

"Oh, gods, Harry!" Draco flung himself at the startled man. "Don't you ever leave me in the hands of that woman again!"

"Why? What happened?" Harry put his hands on the side of Draco's face. "Why are you still beat up and covered in blood?"

"Granger is a fucking lunatic, that's why!" Draco yelled. He watched Harry flinch at the volume of his voice. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Come on, to the bathroom." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the bathroom. Draco stopped when he looked at the bathtub.

It was full to the rim with bubbles. Steam was floating around the room, making it humid. The air smelled of lavender and green apples, no doubt from the oils Harry poured into the water.

"Harry? What's going on?" he asked.

"I just thought you'd like to relax after today." He pulled Draco's hand and guided him to stand next to the bathtub before turning around. "Take off your clothes, and get in the bathtub please."

Draco stared at Harry for a bit before shrugging off his robes. "You know you don't have to turn around," he said as he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "We've been together for almost two months."

"Yeah, I know, but let's save the good parts for when we do…you know."

"The good parts?" Draco asked as he popped the button on his trousers.

"You know what I mean, Draco," Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He stepped into the warm water and slowly lowered himself down, aware of his sore muscles, and very aware that he was naked in a bathtub with his very attractive boyfriend within reaching distance. "I'm in."

Harry peeked over his shoulder before sitting on the edge of the tub. He grabbed a small white washcloth that was sitting folded on the back of the toilet. After dipping it in the water, he carefully washed Draco's face.

"Do the Sting marks still hurt?" Harry asked when Draco was clear of blood. Draco touched the mark on his neck, grimacing when it smarted. Harry nodded at him before pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Now, hold still. I'll try my best not to fuck this up."

"I trust you," Draco said as he gave him a small smile. Harry smiled back, and Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tiles.

One by one, he felt his wounds tingle as Harry cast a Healing charm on them. First the mark on his neck, then on his forehead; his eye was healed, and when Harry asked him to lift his injured ankle from the water, he did and it was healed. Draco felt his lip tingle before it was kissed gently.

"You're not too bad with Healing charms."

"You give me confidence."

"Thank you, Harry," he whispered, and kissed Harry once more.


End file.
